Sonic Battle Z
by DJ Shortstop Clue
Summary: A dark, new threat looms over Planet Mobius. Can Tails lead the Freedom Fighters through yet another battle for the Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's sudden absence?


_**This story has nothing has nothing to do with any of the original Sonic the Hedgehog storylines (hence why it's a fan fiction.) it's a mix between Sonic Battle and Sonic Chronicles and a hint of Dragon Ball Z. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the related material.

The planet Mobius. Vast and blue. This planet has seen many vicious wars and battles, and has tasted the bittersweet taste of victory. Recently, its been one battle after another, all due to the nefarious and demented Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. **(Note: sorry people, but im an old school Sonic fan, and Eggman sounds retarded. I refuse to call him that.)** Robotnik has time and again attacked cities in the hopes of creating his own "Robotropolis" by Robotizing various animals and people. But as always, Mobius' greatest champion, Sonic the Hedgehog, foiled his plans time and again, with the help of his friends.

Robotnik's most recent attack was a big one. He made his own "Egg Force", an air force which was lead by Robotnik himself at the helm of his "Egg Carrier". Again, Sonic and his friends answered the call and took the fight to him. Miles "Tails" Prower darted through the force in his plane The Tornado, firing at any an everything his saw. Not far behind him, Knuckles the Echidna glided, taking down any planes Tails missed. On the ground, Amy Rose and the G.U.N. fired anti-air cannons, picking off the rest of the Egg Fleet. Sonic, using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, got inside the cockpit of the Egg Carrier and took the fight to the Doctor. In the end, the Egg Carrier exploded, and Super Sonic emerged from the wreckage site unscathed. There was no sign of Robotnik. Some believe that he perished in the explosion of the Egg Carrier. Others think he escaped and is planning another assault on the city. But one thing is sure, the world was once again saved, thanks to Sonic and his friends.

Shortly after the incident, Sonic began to get bored with the quiet peace that blanketed Mobius. He felt it was time to travel the world in search of new adventure. One day, Sonic took off without telling anybody. Not even his best friend Tails. The friends (sans Knuckles) began to worry. What if Robotnik emerges again with an attack bigger than the Egg Fleet? Will they be able to stop him without the aid of Sonic? This was a question that kept Tails laying awake late at nights wondering. He's not as strong or as brave as Sonic. But he has been with him through thick and thin. Maybe his years of adventuring with Sonic finally rubbed off on him. What if Dr. Robotnik attacked with an assault greater than the Egg Fleet? This was a question Tails was not waiting around to learn the answer to. Do what Sonic did and take the fight to Robotnik himself!

Years have passed since the Egg Fleet assault and Sonic's sudden disappearance. Tails took on a job with G.U.N.'s R&D department, creating weapons of defense to protect the world. Knowing brains can only take him so far, he decided it would be a good idea to get into shape. He began work work out. He jump roped, jogged, lifted weight, and meditated to clear his mind. He even received martial arts lessons from Knuckles. Young Tails really started to grow up! He even caught the eye of one Cream the Rabbit (years have passed you perverts! Remember?!)

One night, Tails laid awake as usual one night. Thoughts poured into his head about the good old days when he used to try his best to keep up with Sonic as he ran through the scenery, or their days in Knothole Village. He even thought about all their past adventures foiling Dr. Robotnik's plans.

"Sonic… where are you? Will you ever come home?" he said to himself. He looked out at the full moon. Sonic's face (along with his trademark grin) appeared in it. Tails let out a little sigh. "I've grown so much since you've been away. I wish there was a way I can show you. I can show you that I can be more than just your sidekick… but your partner…"

Suddenly, one of the machines in Tails' workshop began to suddenly go crazy. The dials on the meters began spinning around, and the machine itself made all kinds of noise. Tails didn't pay much attention to it, til the sounds began to get louder and louder.

"Huh!?"

He quickly rose out of bed, then hopped out and ran downstairs to his workshop. He wasted no time in running towards the machine. He analyzed it, then ran to the window. "A large energy flux…" he said to himself. "What could this mean?!"

It was true. Something opened out of the calm night sky. A portal of some sort.

Not wasting any chances, Tails hopped into his plan, the Tornado, and fired it up. He put on his goggles, then engaged the engines. The plane rocketed down the runway and into the sky. Tails took a small device with him. A handheld remote control like gadget that read energies much like the machine in his workshop. He flew towards the direction of where the energy flux came from. Nothing.

"That's really weird…" Tails said to himself. "There was a massive energy disturbance, but now it just… vanished…"

Tails circled the surrounding area, but found no trace of anything after an hour, he decided to let it go until tomorrow. He flew back to his workshop, then activated his security system, then went back to bed. Now he laid staring up at the ceiling wondering what could have disrupted the balance of nature. He finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Just like every other night, Tails dreamed of the good times he had with his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

_**The Next Day…**_

Early into the afternoon, Tails went to Angel Island to do his daily training with Knuckles the Echidna. Tails stood on one side in a fighting position. He huffed and puffed as he stared down his friend and mentor, Knuckles, who looked like he didn't even break a sweat. Tails charged at Knuckles with determination in his eyes. This was the day he would FINALLY best Knuckles.

"Huh?" Knuckles said.

Tails threw a punch, but Knuckles quickly side stepped the young fox and threw a chop to the back of his head. Tails began to stumble a couple steps, then quickly regained his balance. He rubbed the back of his head, then turned around just in time to see Knuckles running up at him, attempting to deliever another punch. Tails wasted no time in defending himself by using his twin tails as a shield. Knuckles gave a powerful punch which shoved Tails back a few feet. He kept his feet planted into the ground to retain his defense. Knuckles followed up with a flurry of punches, trying to break through Tails' self made barrier. But Tails spend years training his tails to be as strong as an ox, alongside with spinning them like a propeller to fly.

Tails quickly let down his tails and attempted a leg sweep. Unfortunately for him, Knuckles saw this coming. He jumped up and grabbed one of Tails' tails, then spun him around and threw him diagonally into the air. Tails quickly shook off his daze and noticed he was sailing further from Knuckles. He turned slightly to see that he was heading for one of the holy pillars that surrounded the Master Emerald. Once he got close enough, he caught himself on the pillar, then used it to spring off back towards Knuckles. He spun his Tails around in a propeller manner for a strength boost. He flew at Knuckles like a gun firing a bullet.

Knuckles shook his head, then ran forward and jumped into the air. He used his ability to glide to fly at Tails. The two got closer and closer…

**POW!!**

The two of them landed on the ground just five feet apart from each other, facing back to back. They stood there for a good minute. Tails' knees began to shake, then he fell to the ground.

Knuckles turned around and walked towards his sparring partner. He crossed his arms and looked at Tails in a serious manner as the young fox laid face down on the ground. Knuckles gave him a kick to the side.

"Get up. I know that didn't hurt you. GET UP!"

"Speak… for… yourself…"

Tails began to weakly pick himself up off the ground, then dusted himself off.

"What's the matter with you?!" Knuckles asked. "You're way better than this. Your moves were way too predictable!"

"I'm sorry. I could have done better." Tails said. "Just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Are you thinking about Sonic again?!" Knuckles groaned.

"Kind of… but something happened last night."

"What?"

"Yeah… I detected an energy flux of some kind late last night. I went to go check it out, but nothing was there. It was a different kind of energy that we've never encountered before." Tails said. "But when I got there, it had completely vanished. I don't know what to make of it."

"And that's whats throwing you so badly off your game?" Knuckles asked.

"Well… yeah… I mean, what if it's some kind of bad sign?" Tails asked.

"If it is, that's why you need to TRAIN!!" Knuckles shouted as he quickly punched Tails in the face.

He rolled a couple feet and got up. "HEY NO FAIR!! I WASN'T READY!!!"

Knuckles charged at Tails. "YOU THINK THE ENEMY IS GOING TO 'PLAY FAIR'?!"

Tails, playing possum, threw his arms up to defend his face. Once Knuckles got close enough, Tails took a page out of Knuckles' book and side stepped, then quickly jumped up and swatted Knuckles in the back of the head with his tail. Not getting cocky one bit, he ran at the stumbling Knuckles and delivered a hard kick to the side. It was enough to knock Knuckles to the ground.

Tails grinned. "NOW who's thrown off their game?!"

Knuckles grinned as he sat up. "Arrogant little… " He jumped into the air, then he darted down with his body as straight as an arrow and his fist pointed at the ground.

"UH OH!" Tails said. He flew into the air moments before Knuckles connected to the ground, resulting in his Quake attack. Tails thought he was safe, until rocks began flying up from the ground, striking him all over. It was enough to bring the fox to the ground.

Knuckles once again stood over him. "Ready for a break?"

"Y-yeah…" Tails said, panting.

"TOO BAD!!" Knuckles shouted as he kicked Tails across the plains.

**XXXX**

Another plain area on the other side of Mobius. A teenage dog went for a walk. It was then that something caught his attention out the corner of his eye. The sun reflected off a vacant Chaos Emerald. The kid ran over to the sparkle so see the orange Chaos Emerald. He picked it up and smiled.

"Wow… a rare rock! And its mine! All mine! I'll give it to my girlfriend for our anniversary! Man she is going to LOVE this!!"

"_**Hand over the Chaos Emerald." **_

"Eh?" The kid turned around to see a dark, luminous figure starting him down.

"WHO… WHO ARE YOU!?"

"_**My identity is none of your concern. If you value your life, you WILL hand me that Chaos Emerald." **_

"No way man! I found it first! Finders Keepers!"

A dark aura began to surround the mystery man's body. **"**_**I'll be sure to engrave that on your tombstone!!"**_

"WHAT?! NO!! NOOOOO!!! AAHHHH!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

The boy turned and attempted to run away. He ran as fast as he could with the Chaos Emerald held tightly in his hands. But nothing he could have done would have saved him. The mystery man (who was wearing a dark robe and a dark hood covering his face) fired an energy ball of pure darkness at the fleeing teen. Once it connected, it resulted in a hugs explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the hooded man walked away from the aftermath, tossing the Chaos Emerald lightly into the air and catching it.

_**"One down. Six to go."**_

**Who is this mysterious figure, and what is his purpose for collecting the Chaos Emeralds? Find out more next chapter!**


End file.
